I Knew They Would!
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: St. Hopes are having a Valentine's Day Dance and Daisy is looking forward to it, but there's a catch: It's a couple's only party. Sparks fly in an unexpected way for some people... Blaisy (duh!) Some Strose. Major fluff, but what can I say?


**Hello there people.**

**1) Yes I am fully aware that it is not Valentine's day anymore. I've not been well. I was going to publish this on Valentine's day but was not well at all toward the end of it so I went to bed. And I spent most of the day after either in bed asleep or awake and feeling like death warmed up. I'm really sorry about that but oh well.**

**2) I'm getting back into my cycle now.**

**Anyways here you gooo.**

**Please R&amp;R it means a lot me x- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show! Just the plot!**

"So, are you doing anything this Valentines day?" Daisy asked Rose.

"What do you think?" Rose asked.

"Nothing?"

"Got it in one"

"Same" Daisy sighed.

"Hey, Daisy have you heard?" Zara asked running over with Letitia and Kayleigh.

"About what?" Daisy asked.

"The dance!" Letitia squealed.

"What dance?!" Daisy demanded.

"The Valentine's dance" Kayleigh thrust the poster into her face.

"The Valentine's Dance: Bring your lover.

Couples only" Daisy read. "Pfft. Patronising express much"

"Seriously? Couples only" Rose laughed.

"Daisy, you could get a date for tonight" Zara chuckled.

"Who with?" Daisy demanded.

"Uh, anybody" She laughed.

"Who are you going with?" Daisy questioned.

"50 just asked me" Zara squealed.

"What about you two?" Rose asked Kayleigh and Letitia.

"Ringtone" Letitia said immediately. Rose looked at Kayleigh.

"2 Cool" She sighed looking up at the ceiling a huge grin on her face.

"So Daisy, who are you going to ask?" Rose asked.

"I'm uh, not" She mumbled.

"But-but then you can't go" Zara gasped.

"So?"

"DAISY MILLER YOU HAVE TO GO!" Kayleigh shouted.

"Who with?"

"Man candy at 10 o'clock, obviously" Letitia said.

Daisy turned around to see Blane and Stuart. She immediately blushed.

"See" Zara shouted pointing at Daisy's red cheeks.

"Blane!" Letitia shouted gesturing for him to come over.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Have you heard about the dance?"Kayleigh asked.

"What dance?" He asked scratching his head.

"The Valentine dance, you have to bring a date if you want to go" Zara said handing him he leaflet.

"We're going, but Daisy's not" Letitia said trying not to laugh.

"Why not? It's not like you to stay at home" Blane looked at her confused.

"Well I have no-one to go with so..." She trailed off.

"Aww that's a shame" Stuart sighed.

"I'll go with you if you want" Blane stretched slightly rubbing his eyes. His shirt rode up slightly making Daisy's cheeks turn even redder.

"Uh, okay, sure" She looked down so he couldn't see her cheeks.

"When does it start?" He thought out loud looking at the poster. "6:45. So I'll pick you up at half past?" Blane asked.

"Okay" She looked up to see that his cheeks were the same shade as her's.

"I'll see you then" He smiled walking away.

"What about Rose" Daisy asked shaking her head to clear the fog on her brain.

"I'll stay at home" She began.

"No you won't, Stuart will sacrifice his game of Queen Valhalla for you" Blane clapped his friend on the back.

"Uh, yeah" Stuart said nodding.

"Um, okay"

"I'll pick you up at half past too" He smiled.

"That's fine" She smiled.

"OH MY GOD!" Zara, Kayleigh and Letitia shouted in unison

"What?! Daisy demanded.

"BLANE JUST ASKED YOU OUT!"

"Technically it's only so I could go to the dance" Daisy pointed out.

"That's boy code for "with me"!" Zara said.

"If you say so" Daisy sighed.

The bell for the end of last lesson rung throughout the whole school. There was a rumble of chairs scraping floors as the pupils filtered out of the classrooms. Daisy was about to leave the classroom when Blane caught her arm.

"Daisy, can I have a word?" He asked.

"You can have..." Zara counted on her fingers. "9: bugger off so Daisy can get ready for later" She said.

"Sure" Daisy said following Blane to the back of the room.

"Wha-" Zara began before Kayleigh stood on her toe.

"Listen," Blane began. "I didn't mean to give you a half hearted invite" He sighed scratching the back of his neck. "I just- I didn't want to officially asked you in front of the crazy trio" He chuckled.

"So," He began. "Daisy Miller would you be interested in attending the Valentine's Day dance as my "Lover"?" He quirked the tops of his fingers over the word lover.

"Blane Whittaker, I would be delighted" She smiled.

Blane grinned from ear to ear. He opened his arms for her. She walked into his embrace putting her arms around his neck.

"I'll see you later" He laughed pulling out of the hug throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

Later that night...

"Ugh" Daisy sighed for the millionth time that night as she looked out of the window. It was 6:34 and Blane was nowhere to be seen. Daisy had checked her make up once again. She used as little as possible, a little eyeliner, glitter eye shadow and pink lipstick. She was wearing a dress the same shade as her lips. It was strapless and fell loosely at her knees. She had simple black flats on. She considered wearing high heels but decided against it because if (a very big if) Blane asked her to dance and a slow song came on she wanted to rest her head on his chest and couldn't do that if she wore heels. Her hair was curled and hung down at her shoulders, with her fringe pinned back.

Eventually she saw Blane walk up her drive. He was wearing a pair of black drainpipe jeans, a white shirt that he had left untucked and rolled the long sleeves up under a grey waistcoat and black tie with two buttons undone. He was also wearing a pair of balck converse with white soles and lases. His hair was ruffled slightly, but Daisy almost fainted when she saw him.

He knocked on the door. She checked her make up again before opening the door.

"Sorry I'm late, I- Wow" Blane said as she opened the door. "You look great" He smiled.

"Thanks, you look nice too" She answered blushing.

"Well honestly I feel like I'm underdressed now" He laughed slightly.

"Don't be daft. It's very you" She laughed.

"Haha here. Happy Valentine's day" He handed her a single rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates and a small teddy holding a heart cushion.

"Aww, thankyou so much" She smiled taking the gifts off of him. "I feel bad now that I didn't get you anything" She looked down.

"Don't be silly, I'm going to a Valentine's dance with you" He used his index finger to pull her up her head to make her look at him. "That's enough"

"Thanks" She blushed.

"Well come on then or else we're going to be late" He said offering her his arm. She grabbed her bag and linked his arm.

Once they arrived there they could hear music pulsing from the hall. The doors were open and people were stood outside either snogging or just talking.

"Fancy a bit of that later?" Blane asked Daisy who looked away and blushed. "Talking I mean" He chuckled as she hit him playfully in the arm.

They spotted Rose and Stuart as they walked in drifting on the outside of the dance floor. They made their way over.

"Alright Stu?" Blane asked clapping him on the back.

"Hey guys" Stuart greeted them. He was wearing a black suit (buttoned correctly) with shiny black shoes. Rose was stood next to him in a red dress that, like Daisy's hung at her knees. Her hair was in loose curls with some pinned up on her head.

"You look really pretty" Daisy cooed looking at Rose admiring her minimal make up, just some red lipstick and winged eyeliner.

"She does doesn't she?" Stuart laughed putting his hand on her waist.

"Thank you" She mumbled looking down trying to hide the blush.

The music changed to "Die Young" by Ke$ha.

"C'mon" Daisy grabbed Blane by the hand. "Let's dance. I love this song!" She pulled him onto the dance floor and began to dance like a maniac. Blane couldn't breath from laughing so hard. He joined her in the crazy dance moves quickly followed by the rest of the people there.

The song came to an end and Blane leant over laughing trying to get his breath back.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm great" He chuckled as another song began to blast through the hall. Almost every girls screamed and dragged their dates onto the dance floor. The song was "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran. Blane offered Daisy his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her closer his hand resting on the small of her back as she laid her head on his chest, their spare hands joined.

"Me I fall in love with you every single day" Blane whispered into her ear.

"Blane Whittaker, you know the lyrics to a love song?" Daisy laughed.

"Well, what can I say?" He chuckled. Daisy felt his chuckle rumble through her body as she closed her eyes.

The song came to a finish and Daisy took her head off his chest and looked at him. He smiled.

"Happy Valentine's day, Daisy" He laughed.

"You too" Daisy looked over Blane's shoulder. "Hey look" She nodded toward Stuart and Rose who were still dancing with each other.

"Cute" He chuckled.

"I need some air" Daisy sighed walking out of the hall.

Blane walked over to the refreshments table and poured some punch into a cup and joined her outside.

"Here" He handed her the cup.

"Thanks" She sighed taking a sip.

"It's a bit distracting isn't it?" Blane asked nodding toward the couple leant against the wall eating each other's faces off.

"Just a bit" Daisy replied.

"But I think there's a better view" He smiled looking at her. She smiled back not even trying to hide her blush. Blane moved a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. She bit down on her lips from inside her mouth wetting them slightly leaning her head. She threw her punch cup away and put her arms around his neck and began to lean up toward his face as he lent down. Daisy closed her eyes as Blane's lips brushed against her own. She opened one eye to see if his were closed; they were. She laughed a little as he re closed her's and opened her lips. Blane's opened his as well. When they joined Daisy tried to suppress her laugh. Blane pulled away quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" She laughed grabbing his face and kissing him again, harder. He was shocked at first but soon became acustomed to the feel of her lips on his own. He liked the sensation. It sent chills down his spine that he turned into movements. He put his hands on her waist as she ran her hands down from his face, down his neck to rest on his chest. He pulled away slightly. She caught his bottom lip with her one final time before she leant her head against the wall admiring the look on his face. She laughed. He looked confused yet pleased at the same time. She handed him a tissue.

"What's that for?" He whispered.

"To wipe the lipstick of your mug" Daisy giggled.

"I see" He laughed. "Maybe to save on tissues, you'll let me do it again before I wipe my mouth?"

Blane didn't let her answer. He pressed his lips to hers again as an upbeat song began to play making Daisy splutter with laughter at the innapropriate song change.

"What now?" Blane asked also laughing.

"Nothing" She laughed returning to their origonal position completely unaware that five teenagers were spying on the pair.

"That's so cute" Rose whispered.

"I know" Kayleigh cooed.

"I knew they'd get together eventually" Letitia said.

"Excuse me, it was Rose and me who saw it coming" Stuart argued.

"Oh shut up Critchley" Zara shot at him...

**And that's the wrap *Claps manically* **

**Anyways thanks a lot for reading. I got a bit carried away with the kiss but ya know...**

**New chapters of I'm Just Me coming soon.**

**Please R&amp;R**

**Thanks a lot.**

**ily!**


End file.
